ANGLE
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Diam-Dingin-Kaku-Bisu/Sakura menari di bawah rembulan/Membawakan tangis dan umpatan/'Uzumaki-Sama'/Sakura-chan'/SUGAR-E 13/Pusi No. 1/RnR?


**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1992**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan-2013**

* * *

_Angin melenakan bunga sakura,_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama._

Naruto mendesahkan nafasnya.

"_Fuck!"_

Dan makian pun terdengar, berbisik, menggelitik. Namun cukup untuk menarik perhatian angin untuk kemudian meniupkan kata tak senonoh itu terbang di udara, bertabur bersama hela-helai bunga sakura yang baru gugur. Memecah sunyi dinding yang dingin ketika malam, mengetuk bisu lantai marmer bak pantulan. Suara-suara _krik_ jangkrik tak lagi berpadu dengan _krok_-nya kodok. Manusia, ternyata juga bisa turut andil dalam paduan suara hewan malam itu, _ternyata._

"_Shit!"_

Umpatan lagi. Helai-helai sakura itu menari kembali, meraih makian kasar itu secara gaib, mengajaknya melayang di udara. Konon, katanya butuh waktu satu detik bagi bunga sakura untuk menjauh 5 sentimeter dari rantingnya, sebelum ia jatuh melayang. Namun sepertinya kecepatan itu bertambah. Angin malam yang kencang, menjatuhkan teori-5-sentimeter itu. Alih-alih jatuh ke tanah, hempasan kencang nan dingin itu justru menerbangkan bebungaan itu jauh-jauh sekali. Melayang, terbang, menutupi bulan.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, dirinya gelisah. Umpatan tadi berbahasa inggris, namun bukan untuk pamer kehebatan, namun justru seorang calon Hokage mesti menguasai bahasa internasional(?). Naruto sebelumnya tidak percaya itu, namun setelah didamprat luar biasa oleh Karin, _sepupunya_ itu Naruto akhirnya menurut. Dengan susah payah dikuasainya bahasa itu, meskipun dampaknya Naruto jadi hobi bercelotehkasar. Bahkan, boleh jadi _kasar sekali_ alias banget.

Okey, itu cerita sudah diluar plot. Biarkan saja angin malam terkesan dingin, namun Naruto justru keringatan. Biarkan katanya musim semi itu damai, namun _toh _ ternyata Naruto galau bukan main. Sandalnya ber-_toplak_-_toplak_ di lantai dingin, tangannya mencengkeram erat satu sama lain, itu pun licin karena keringat yang setitik-titik merembes. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sekali, masuk ke dalam lingkar yang diciptakan lengannya sendiri.

"_Uzumaki-Sama?"_

Pintu di depannya terbuka, Naruto spontan melonjak dari kursi panjang nan dingin itu. Matanya membulat berbinar,

"_HAI?"_

Perempuan berumur sedikit lebih tua dari Naruto itu tertawa kecut, terkesan sekali bahwa dia gugup. Dia sudah bilang pada _Hokage-Sama_ bahwa ada tempat-duduk-khusus untuk Hokage di dalam. Namun Naruto berontak. Pemuda berdarah panas itu bersikeras untuk tetap duduk di atas kursi batu yang dingin nan panjang, tetap _ di depan_ ruangan itu.

Tenggorokan putih itu bergerak, sang gadis menelan ludah.

" _A-Ano... U-Uzumaki Sama- "_

"S-Ssuuuuuudah selesai? Beneran kan? Iya kan?_"_ Naruto melontarkan kalimat beruntun nan panjang seperti kereta api. Gadis itu semakin gugup.

"_Enng.. A-Ano-"_

Perempuan itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tatkala Naruto sudah melompat masuk, _secepat kilat._ Rambut cokelat si gadis bahkan sempat berkibar sedetik karena hempasan gerakan cahaya itu. Naruto nyaris berlari, matanya hanya merekam sebuah gambar kabur di matanya. Semuanya terasa bak gerak lambat, waktu seakan berhenti, namun Naruto tak perduli. Naruto benar-benar tak _memperdulikan _segenap orang dengan seragam persis seperti si gadis _ tadi _yang membelalak melihatnya. Naruto tak_ perduli_. Tatapan matanya yang sedari tadi mengabur kini terfokus, warna-warna kian terbentuk, retinanya berkonsentrasi. Ketika bayang-bayang itu sudah semakin jelas Naruto berteriak lantang,

"_SAKURAAAA-CHAAAAAAANNNN-"_

_**BUAGH!**_

Namun tak jadi.

Semua kembali seperti semula, kecepatan meningkat, dan waktu kembali berjalan.

Naruto diam. Tak bergerak. Benjolan besar muncul di kepalanya. Naruto meringis menahan sakit, air mata derita keluar dari sudut matanya. _Shizune _ yang tadi galau nyaris tak kuat menahan tawa. Tsunade menggeram, urat di kepalanya lebih tebal lagi saat dia menarik tinju mematikan itu,

"_Tsk!_ Sejak kapan Seorang _Ayah_ melihat _anak-_nya lebih dulu dari _Ibu?"_

Naruto meringis lagi. Kali ini dengan rintihan.

"_I-Ittai..._ T-Tsunade _Baa-chan_ kejam sekal-"

Tatapan mematikan Tsunade cukup sekedip, namun itu sudah cukup membuat Naruto _ciut._ Pemuda itu cepat mengacungkan dua jari tengah dan telunjuknya. Tampangnya meringis. Jiraiya yang duduk di kursi pojok menepuk dahinya. Payah benar ini _Hokage_.

"_Aho."_ Gumamnya tipis.

Benar-benar pemuda _culun._ Tampan pirangnya memang, Hokage pun iya. 25 Tahun, kekar berwibawa, seorang suami muda. Namun sifat wataknya?

Jiraiya menghela nafas.

_Anak ini perlu banyak belajar._

"_Daijobu... S-Shisou... Naruto..." _

Telinga Naruto tajam. Mendengar suara manis yang luar biasa dikenalnya itu Naruto buru-buru berdiri kemudian mendekati _istrinya_ yang tengah terbaring. Sakura melihat wajah lelaki kesayangannya itu, Naruto membalasnya. Sedetik kemudian Naruto terparanjat! Dia berdebar jantungnya. _Oh Tuhan._ _Apa benar ini istrinya?_ Naruto menelan ludah, tanpa sadar kemudian dia menggenggam jemari Sakura yang lemah. Wajah cantik itu acak-acakan, keringat membanjir, nafas tersengal-sengal. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura mengangguk lemah, kemudian perlahan menangis,

"_Gomen.._ sudah melarangmu masuk..." Sakura menahan sesenggukan. "Aku-"

"-_Nggak-nggak! Nggak_ ada yang salah, dan Sakura-chan nggak perlu minta maaf, oke?_"_ Naruto berkata tegas. "Sakura-chan _itu _kuat, Aku percaya sama Sakura-chan. _Apapun _itu aku tahu itu adalah kebenaran. "

Naruto mencium kening gadis itu,

"Aku selalu mempercayai Sakura-chan, hingga saat ini, dan seterusnya." Naruto bergumam mantap.

"_Ashiteru dakara sa." _

Kalimat itu menimbulkan nanar lebih di pelupuk Sakura. Gadis itu nyaris meraung kemudian kalau Naruto tidak keburu membelai pipi dan dahinya. Tsunade berdehem, menyadarkan kedua pasangan itu bahwa _sang bayi_ sudah usai dibersihkan. Mata Naruto dan Sakura berbinar bersamaan. Tsunade melihatnya dengan berkaca-kaca.

"_K-Kawaii..."_ Sakura bergumam. Naruto mengambil alih anaknya dari Tsunade, iris birunya perlahan kemudian basah,

"_So da na..."_

Naruto berkata, "Anak ini akan manis dan baik hati seperti _Ibunya._ Kuat dan berwibawa seperti _Ayahnya_..."

Titik permata keluar dari sudut mata Naruto. Naruto tertawa, didekatkannya gendongan bayi_ mereka_ ke atas tempat tidur Sakura. Naruto sedetik menutup matanya, didengarkannya lagu angin malam yang meniupkan helai-helai bunga sakura, menari anggun di atas bayangan bulan. Kali ini tidak sepi, isak tangis malaikat kecil itu menghangatkan suasana. Naruto pun berbisik,

"Namanya... Minato."

Tsunade duduk di samping Jiraiya, keduanya melihatpasangan berbahagia itu dalam diam. Jiraiya melirik sejenak ke arah Tsunade, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sembari hembus nafas.

Tangan kekar itu meraih sisi samping kepala Tsunade. Menariknya pelan hingga menempel di dadanya. Tsunade diam saja, Jiraiya terkekeh.

"_Menangislah_ di sini."

Beberapa hitungan sunyi, Jiraiya kemudian menangkap isakan perlahan dari perempuan anggun di dekapannya ini.

"_Baka."_

**(OWARI)**

**3 3 3 Happy NARUSAKU DAY! 3 3 3**

**RnR?**


End file.
